A Guardiã das Almas
by Aileen Santos
Summary: ainda sem resumo
1. As Cartas

1º capitulo – as cartas.

Harry Potter já não era mais o garoto franzino, aos 16 anos era mais alto que seu Tio Dursley e seu primo Dudley, mas ao contrário dos dois, era magro porém definido moldurado por ombros largos, os cabelos negros pareciam mais rebeldes, e desde que voltara para as férias tinha adquirido um sutil costume de tentar ajeitá-los com as mãos a todo o tempo. Mas tinha muitas coisas que não mudavam, os Dursley o tratavam com a frieza habitual. Longe de isso incomodar a Harry, mas ainda parecia que seus tios ainda espalhavam a história de que o sobrinho estudava no Instituto Saint Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis, e somando com a popularidade de boxeador e espancador de criancinhas que Dudley tinha, todos do bairro pareciam atravessar a rua apenas para não ter que passar a frente da casa.

Mas Harry pouco se importava com tudo isso, da janela do seu quarto ele observava uma leve neblina que cobria a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Não conseguiu impedir um certo deja vu, a menos de um ano atrás ele estava nessa mesma janela, esperando por Dumbledore que viria pessoalmente escolta-lo até a sede da Ordem. Mas agora Dumblerdore estava morto, e tudo era diferente. Sabia, pela carta recebida de Hogwarts que a Profª McGonagal era a nova diretora, mas esse ano ele não voltaria para terminar seus estudos.

Olhou para a cama onde pelo menos 10 cartas se amontoavam, a maioria de Rony e Hermione, preocupado por ele não mandar nenhuma resposta. Mas foi assim o verão inteiro, ele não queria falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com aquela a quem ele amava. Mais uma vez olhou para a carta em suas mãos,aquela da qual ele não se separava, a caligrafia feminina só exaltavam a graça de sua dona. Gina Weasley, um nome que não lhe saia da cabeça, não desde que começara a perceber que realmente gostava dela, mas que mesmo assim, tinha que se afastar dela e dos outros para não feri-los. Estava perdido em pensamentos com a doce ruiva quando escutou um grito.

-Garoto, vem aqui. – era a sua tia gritando da cozinha, a cara de cavalo aparecendo na porta de vai-e-vem. Mas Harry descia as escadas sem pressa - Anda logo, não tenho tempo a perder.

Harry entrou na cozinha impecávelmente branca, Petúnia logo o puxou pela camisa e praticamente o jogou de frente para o fogão.

- Termine o almoço, eu preciso ir ao salão de beleza, e ai de você se deixar queimar um grão de arroz.

Harry já não se preocupava em responder, apenas olhou para as panelas, pegou um garfo e começou a fritar um bife, enquanto ouvia sua tia sair. "Não há trouxa ou bruxo que consiga o milagre de melhorar sua cara", resmungou.

-Tá reclamando do que sua aberração. - seu primo Dudley conseguiu a incrível façanha, mas esperada, de ficar mais gordo do que era, o pescoço definitivamente sumira embaixo da papada sextupla, ele conseguia ocupar quase todo o ambiente da cozinha.

-Não enche, Dudley. Vai bater em pirralhinhos porque parece que é só isso que você sabe fazer.

- Papai só aceitou você porque aquele bruxo velho e idiota veio aqui pedir pra te aceitar até você fazer aniversário... – Harry já imaginava que Dumbledore devia ter lembrado sua tia de que esse era o último verão que ele passaria com os Dursley, ele já parecia saber o que ia acontecer - Essas aberrações como você não percebem o quanto são ridículos. – Duda continuou mas Harry preferiu ignorar o comentário e continuar a tarefa. - As roupas do biruta... Todas as aberrações se vestem daquele jeito?

-Pelo menos não é nossa mãe que compra nossas roupas, não é , Dudinha?

-Seu... - Dudley avança mas Harry é mais rápido e saca a varinha e aponta para o primo. - Papai disse que você não pode usar magia fora daquela sua escola, você vai ser expulso. - disse tremendo como uma geléia.

- Dane-se! Não vou voltar mesmo pra lá - ficou encarando a figura gorda e amedrontada do primo, com um suspiro abaixou a varinha e voltou a guarda-la no bolso de trás da calça. - Cai fora, eu não to com paciência para agüentar uma ameba que nem você. - Dudley praticamente arrastou a cozinha inteira enquanto saía. Harry terminou o almoço em silêncio, tirou um prato, colocou numa bandeja com um copo de suco e subiu pro seu quarto, almoçaria no inferno pra não ter que agüentar a cara de sua família.

Mal havia entrado um pio excitado chamou sua atenção, Edwiges estava em seu poleiro olhando irritada para a corujinha que voava de um lado pro outro do quarto.

- Olá Pichí. – saudou a corujinha de Rony, ela pousou eufórica na escrivaninha, parecia tão feliz por ter cumprido a missão de entregar a carta que mal deixou Harry desamarrar os dois rolinhos que estavam em sua pata, e quando o fez, ela deu um pio alto e saiu voando pela janela. Com um suspiro desanimado abriu a primeira carta, com a letra de Rony.

_Cadê você, Harry?_

_Eu espero que os trouxas não estejam impedindo você de mandar corujas ou te mantendo trancado de novo. Aqui o pessoal tá meio pra baixo, todo mundo na ordem parece meio perdido, mas a mamãe pediu pra que alguém fosse pegar você, mas o Lupin disse que era melhor esperar pelo seu aniversário, ele disse também que essa tinha sido a única ordem que ele tinha dado em relação a você. Depois dessa não consegui deixar de pensar que talvez ele já soubesse o que os desgraçados do Malfoy e do Snape iam fazer. _

_A Mione viajou pro norte com os pais, outra coisa da Ordem, já que, como a família dela é trouxa, os Comensais podem tentar ataca-los, e parece que só ela vai voltar, e vai ficar aqui em casa até o embarque pra Hogwarts. _

_E por falar nisso, espero que você tenha tirado da cabeça a idéia de não voltar pra lá, Papai disse que o ministério vai destacar aurores pra proteger a escola e o vilarejo, e mais um monte de feitiços, e que por isso, Hogwarts será um dos lugares mais seguros da Europa ainda. Eu to louco pra voltar, já que esse é nosso último ano e eu consegui ser Monitor-chefe. A mione já tá me enchendo o saco com os NIEMs, toda a carta é isso._

_Responde dessa vez porque já tá todo mundo preocupado com você, e se não fosse pela senhora Figgs dizendo que você está bem, a Ordem inteira já teria baixado por aí, por isso escreve pra gente._

_Rony._

Harry não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso desconsolado com a carta do amigo, aquela seria mais uma entre as tantas cartas que ele não iria responder. Pegou a segunda carta, as caligrafia era quase desenhadas, a mesma caligrafia do Mapa do Maroto.

_Caro Harry._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem na casa dos seus tios. Tenho notado que você não tem mandado nenhuma coruja e entendo que depois de tudo o que aconteceu você queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Mas a situação não está nada boa desde que Dumbledore morreu. Algumas pessoas de influencia estão desaparecidos, alguns são membros da ordem, mas, eu acredito que disso você também já deve ter conhecimento através do Rony. Todos ficamos muito preocupados quando Rony e Gina nos disseram que você não pretendia voltar a Hogwarts nesse semestre, mas como alguém que foi amigo dos seus pais e agora é seu amigo, eu te peço que volte para Hogwarts, o ministério cobriu a escola de proteção. Eu sei que você quer investigar sobre os Horcruxes, e sim, o Dumbledore me falou sobre eles. Mas quase não temos pistas, e por mais inteligente que você seja, é muito perigoso ir atrás deles sozinho. _

_Daqui a 3 dias será seu aniversário e você será maior de idade, a decisão será sua, mas mais uma vez eu peço pra que não ignore o sacrifício de seus pais, e reflita, agora você poderá ser um membro ativo da Ordem e todos vamos te ajudar na busca._

_Irei esperar sua resposta até o segundo dia depois do seu aniversário, depois disso, eu e Moody iremos até sua casa para conversamos pessoalmente._

_Atenciosamente._

_R. J. Lupin_

Ficou olhando por um tempo pra paisagem pela janela, depois sentou-se e escreveu uma resposta para Lupin – Eu aceito voltar. – amarrou à pata de Edwiges que parecia feliz por ter uma missão depois de um longo mês inativa. Olhou ela sumir no horizonte antes de voltar-se para seu almoço, mal havia levado o garfo à boca quando uma lufada de vento entrou pela janela, junto com ela, um pedaço de pergaminho com uma caligrafia desconhecida.

"_Àquele que não se deixou cair em tentação, eu entrego essa missão._

_O pedaço que falta, a alma perdida no limbo, esquecida_

_no coração puro da herdeira dos guardiões está adormecida._

_O cálice da alegria também guarda a escuridão,_

_Em meio aos velhos troncos de Yggdrasil,_

_Guardado por aqueles que não dormem quando a lua chega."_

Harry ficou olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho, não havia remetente a quem perguntar seu significado, mas estava claro que a pessoa sabia sobre os Horcruxes e parecia querer ajuda-lo.


	2. O Sinal Inesperado

Capítulo 2 - O Sinal Inesperado

Remus estava à mesa na cozinha dos Weasley junto com, Arthur, Tonks, Moody e Mundungus, tinham acabado de jantar e Molly acompanhava a pequena reunião de longe, isso vinha acontecendo desde a morte de Dumbledore, ela parecia preferir apenas escutar, não opinava em mais nada, mas Remus sabia que por dentro ela se corroia de ver sua família e as pessoas próximas sofrendo sem que ela pudesse fazer nada. E Remus se sentia da mesma forma. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, a comunidade bruxa parecia ter aceitado a derrota, a maioria tinha perdido a esperança na luta,os ânimos estavam caindo e o medo era a palavra de ordem. Mesmo os membros da Ordem pareciam ter sido derrotados antes mesmo da batalha.

-O que você acha, Remus? – perguntou uma voz suave a sua direita, despertando-o de suas divagações.

-Hã? Desculpe, eu me distrai.

-O que foi Remus? – perguntou Arthur verdadeiramente preocupado.

Molly parou de lavar a louça e virou-se para eles, como se esperando uma reação dele.

-Não foi nada, só estou um pouco cansado. – soltou um suspiro cansado antes de continuar – Mas então. Não estávamos falando do Harry?

-Bem... estávamos – começou Tonks.

-Estávamos falando que o garoto deve estar ainda muito abalado com tudo, afinal ele estava lá na hora em que o Snape matou Dumbledore. – disse Mundungus antes de soltar uma nuvem de fumaça e voltar a fumar seu cachimbo.

-Eu sempre desconfiei dele. – manifestou-se Moody – Uma vez comensal, sempre comensal.

-Ele parecia realmente se importar...

-Eu sei Molly, eu também me enganei – consolou-a Arthur, enquanto ela finalmente se sentava ao seu lado.

-E pobre do Harry. – continuou Molly a se lamentar.

-Mas ele já não é mais nenhuma criança.

-Por que diz isso Remus?

-Tonks, daqui a três dias ele vai ser maior de idade para a comunidade bruxa. E se vocês não perceberam a atitude dele, ele estava procurando se afastar pra que mais ninguém se machucasse.

-O Rony passou o verão inteiro escrevendo pra ele, mas ele nunca mais respondeu.

-Eu sei, Molly. E sei também ver o que não está escrito naquele minúsculo bilhete que ele me mandou como resposta. O Harry agora não quer mais ser apenas o menino-que-sobreviveu, ele quer entrar nessa guerra de verdade.

-Mas ele ainda é...

-Por favor, Molly – começou Arthur um pouco exasperado – Você precisa notar que todos eles cresceram, tanto o Harry, quanto o Rony e a Hermione, até a Gina, todo cresceram, ou melhor, foram forçados a crescer.

-Arthur, eu só quero protege-los, eu os amo.

-Ninguém duvida disso, Molly – consolou-a Tonks – Mas você precisa entender que, se nós não os colocarmos a par da situação, eles procurarão a verdade por si só. Dumbledore tinha entendido isso.

-Bem... – interrompeu Moody – Eu acho que o que precisamos definir aqui é sobre como trazer o Harry para a Toca.

-Mas isso só depois do aniversário dele. Foi a última ordem de Dumbledore. – atalhou Arthur.

-Certo. Eu acho que podemos intercepta-lo diretamente... quero dizer.. indo direto na casa dos trouxas e pegar o menino.

-Eu e a Tonks podemos fazer isso, enquanto você e o Mundungus podem ficar na retaguarda – dirigiu-se Remus a Moody.

-Eu sinto não poder acompanha-los, mas tenho que ir ao ministério.O Scrimgeour tá de olho em todo mundo, ele quer descobrir agora, mais do que nunca, sobre a Ordem e os planos de Dumbledore.

-Então, se já falamos tudo, me dêem licença porque hoje é meu dia de fazer ronda – declarou Moody. Mas esse mal se levantou quando batidas na janela foram ressoaram pela cozinha.

Molly levantou-se apressada e abriu a janela esperando ver uma coruja entrar, mas ao invés disso, um falcão negro voou para a mesa e pousou em frente a Remus que por um instante pareceu não acreditar no que via. Demorou um pouco para retirar o envelope que o falcão estendia, em sua pata, e mais alguns segundos se passaram enquanto ele lia o conteúdo do pergaminho.

-Remus, você está pálido. – preocupou-se Tonks – Tá tudo bem?

-É alguma coisa com o Harry? – indagou Molly em tom lamurioso.

-Não – respondeu depois de um tempo. – É de uma pessoa que eu não vejo há muito tempo. – disse isso tão baixo que até Tonks, que estava ao seu lado teve dificuldade para entender.

Mas de repente ele levantou-se em um pulo e começou a vestir seu paletó de tweed já um tanto surrado, indo em direção à porta murmurando desculpa a todos e saindo como um furacão sem dizer mais nada, deixando uma Tonks perdida. Estupefatos, todos pareceram acordar quando o falcão levantou vôo e saiu para noite pela janela.


End file.
